Indomitable Sexuality
The power to have an extreme urge and ability/instinct towards any/all forms of sexuality. Combination of Sex Specialist and Enhanced Instincts. Also Called *Advanced/Enhanced/Supernatural Sexuality *Extreme/Hyper Sexuality *Sex Drive/Instinct/Urge *Sexual Imprint/Nature *Superhuman Pleasure/Sexuality *Ultimate Sexual Being Capabilities User is the ultimate sexual being determined by both natural and supernatural ways. They have a sexuality imprinted nature in physical, mental, emotional and spiritual, giving them a life full of pleasure with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so experiencing hyper-sexuality that can transcend their sex drive to potentially supernatural levels, making them experts their first try in every way, that can effect even those around them just by wanting them and repel those the users doesn't want, having no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. User has complete mastery of any and/or all form of sexuality whether it be scientific, magical, divine, etc, making them the ultimate sexual partner in life, having full mastery in sexuality and anything related to it by nature. Users also have the ability to bring out the sexuality from other beings they never knew they had with but a whisper or touch, capable of seducing anyone. Instincts are powerful enough to also detect what the others want, will want and have within them and themselves. Applications *Cloth Removal *Desire Inducement *Emotion Detection *Enchanted Allure *Enhanced Beauty/Supernatural Beauty *Love Empowerment *Lust Empowerment *Osculated Sway *Pleasure Inducement *Seductive Magnetism *Sex Appeal Combat *Sex Empowerment *Sex Specialist Mastery **Psychological Intuition; in sexuality **Seduction Intuition *Sexual Inducement *Sexual Sight *Subliminal Seduction *Tantric Metabolization Associations *Death By Sex *Hypnotic Breasts; female users only *Kiss of Death *Mesmerizing Presence *Nymph Physiology *Passion Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Lust Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation *Pectukinetic Combat; female users only *Perversion Empowerment *Primal Imprint; in sexuality *Sex Demon Lord Physiology **Incubus Physiology **Succubus Physiology *Social Magnetism *Supernatural Beauty Limitations *May be constantly active. *May only activate in certain situations. *May cause sexual addiction. *Users of Tantric Metabolization can drain the user. *Instincts can be uncontrollable. *May not be able to seduce users of Indomitable Will. Known Users See Also Free Love Future, Ethical Slut, Sex God and Sex. Cartoons Literature Gallery Cleopatra.jpg|Cleopatra (Dante's Inferno) is a dark and sadistic embodiment of lust and vile sexuality that has full-reign over the second circle of Hell by Lucifer, granted all of the malevolent dark powers of lust. Succubus.jpg|Succubus/Succubi (Folklore/Demonology/Mythology) Incubus_seducer-1-.jpg|Incubus/Incubi (Folklore/Demonology/Mythology) Lust's Claws.png|Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood) is one of the seven desires that once dwelled within Father. Bo S3.jpg|Bo Dennis (Lost Girl), is a fea Succubus with a natural hunger that comes from her sexuality... Bo Dennis 2.gif|... she became highly dependent on sexual energy that she needs to drain it from people to survive... Succubus touch.gif|... Bo's sexuality is very powerful, that with but a touch she can draw out anyone's sexuality. Aphrodite Seducing Ares.jpg|Aphrodite (Marvel Comics) seducing Ares. Alisha.jpg|Alisha Daniels (Misfits) gained a sexual inducing ability based on her nature. Tarot-witch-of-the-black-rose.jpg|Tarot (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) can use a magic, that can formulate sexuality. Raven hex.jpg|Raven Hex (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) is a witch adept in a number of pagan magics, most notably sex magic. Kama H.png|Kama (Valkyrie Crusade) goddess of love, desire and lust. warriorwolfwomen1.jpg|Due to a parasitic agent developed from the food in McDonaldland, all of the women from there (Warrior Wolf Women of the Wasteland) gain wolf-characteristics - as well as super strength, super senses, et cetera - when experiencing orgasm. Raiju_Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia.jpg|Raiju (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) are monsters who, when partaking in their sexual indulgences through sex or masturbation, charge their bodies with electrical energy, which they then use as both a weapon and a sexual stimulant. Succubus Monster Girl Encyclopedia.jpg|Monsters of the Succubus Family (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) feed off human men through sexual intercourse. This includes garden variety Succubi... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Lesser Succubus.JPG|...Lesser Succubi... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Alice.png|...Alice... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Alp.jpg|...Alps... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Amazoness.jpg|...Amazoness... Elf 0.jpg|...elves... Dark Elf Monster Girl.jpg|...Dark Elves... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dark Priest.jpg|...Dark Priests... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Demon.jpg|...Demons... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dhampir.jpg|...Dhampirs... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dwarf.jpg|...Dwarves... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Fairy.jpg|...Fairies... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Kejourou.jpg|...Kejourou... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Kunoichi.jpg|...Kunoichi... Lilim 0.jpg|...lilim... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Nereid.jpg|...nerieds... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Titania.jpg|...Titania... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Vampire.jpg|...and Vampires. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Intuition Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Support Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries